Killing You Slowly
by daydreamer11691
Summary: Ladd/Lua. Ladd's thoughts as he saves Lua and the aftermath of the event. Rated T because the couple is so messed up.


Killing You Slowly

"_I'm_ going to be the one who kills her, understand?" Ladd declared, gesturing to the freak in front of him. What kind of guy believes the world revolves around him anyway?

"I see." The blood covered man replied. "You're going to jump off this train of your own free will." Ridiculous! Ladd wanted to shout. Why would he do that? There were plenty of people that still needed to die! Suddenly he became aware of Lua struggling to reach the top of the train.

"What the hell are you doing Lua?" He screamed. Dammit, why did she have to follow him up here? She would only get in the way and this fight was going to be deadly. The blood soaked man turned towards her and Ladd immediately yelled at his fiancee.

"Get down and run, quickly!" If that freak got to her before he did... if he killed her! But instead of listening to him like she always did, Lua shook her head.

"No! You'll be killed if you try to fight him!" Ladd had never expected her to disobey him and now was not a good time for her to start. Why couldn't she just stay where he had told her too?

"You fool!"

"Come back Ladd!" She cried out pleadingly. A quick movement from the corner of his eye made Ladd spin around. The freak had actually jumped off the train! For a second Ladd thought the man was suicidal or something. But then he realized what that freak had intended... he was going after Lua!

Ladd ran quickly towards Lua, hoping to reach her first. But even though he wasn't that far away he didn't reach her in time. Lua was snatched out of his reach and was in the grip of the maniac standing before him, who was grinning wildly. Ladd wanted nothing more in the world to kill him right then.

"I'm going to get you to jump off this train." He explained again to Ladd. Before Ladd could understand how this was going to happen, the man had grabbed a considerable length of rope in his free hand. Now the madman's plan was becoming clearer and Ladd definitely did not like it. The rope was slipped around Lua's neck and Ladd cursed.

"What will it be?" The freak taunted. Lua's eyes closed and she did nothing to change her fate. Didn't she know that only _he_ could kill her? Hadn't he made this point clear to her? Why wasn't she doing anything? The freak seemed to wonder the same thing as he began to taunt Ladd again.

"I thought you said only you would be the one to kill her?" Precious seconds passed and along with it, rope. Ladd was running out of time. In the last possible second he reached out and grabbed hold of the end of the rope. He pulled Lua close and the two of them began to fall.

The rope burned through his hand until suddenly both were gone. Or at least, part of his hand was gone. Ladd wasn't really sure at this point. The last thing he saw before he blacked out was that damn psycho, smiling until he was out of sight.

OooOooO

It wasn't until much later-early morning if he had to guess-that Ladd awoke to Lua shaking him.

"Ladd! Ladd!" She had noticed his eyes begin to open and was now trying to wake him up frantically. Ladd groaned and then sat up cautiously, feeling pain somewhere. Then he remembered. He had lost his arm when he had saved Lua. Ladd had never expected to save her; she existed so that he could _kill_ her. But he couldn't stand the thought of someone else hurting her.

A glance at his arm showed him that Lua had tended to his wound as best as she could. But Ladd knew a hospital trip was inevitable seeing as he had lost a limb.

"Why didn't you let me die?" Lua asked quietly. "By not saving me you could have, technically killed me. And I didn't expect to be in danger when I went after you." She was right, of course. Could it be that he kept her around for another reason? No. He wouldn't allow such a possibility to enter his mind.

"I could kill you right here, right now." He offered. But Lua seemed disappointed. Lua, who lived for his promises of killing her. She mumbled some kind of response that seemed halfhearted at best. What, did she expect more?

"Oh you don't want to be killed by me? Is that it? Huh?" With each question he raised his voice until he was yelling at her. Ladd moved his one arm from Lua and took out his knife. Before he could use it, however, he was interrupted by a group of police officers. They gaped at him, not sure what to make of the situation.

"Well are you just gonna let me bleed out?" He asked impatiently and they finally started to act.

OooOooO

Ladd didn't see her until after he was finished being questioned. The police weren't buying his explanation that everything was done in self-defense. That may have been because he had been covered in blood when they first saw him. Or maybe it was because the first thing they had heard him do was threaten Lua while waving a knife in her face.

Everything that happened next occurred in a matter of seconds. The door to the interrogation room was opened as the officer returned. At the same time another officer was escorting Lua out of the building. She had probably finished giving a statement and the police likely saw her as a victim. Idiots.

"Don't worry Lua, I will get to kill you!" He yelled as they walked by. The officer responsible for him quickly made for the door to close it. But before he did Ladd caught Lua's response.

_I know._ She mouthed back at him. Her expression made him freeze. She seemed sad rather than pleased by his declaration. It was the same expression she had shown earlier and Ladd hated it. He was left wondering if things had changed between them and if so, how?


End file.
